


Yamato's Wallet

by mallml



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Comic, Fanart, Gen, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallml/pseuds/mallml
Summary: Yamato loses his wallet! How did each member of Team 7 handle finding it?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Naruto




	2. Sakura




	3. Sasuke




	4. Kakashi




End file.
